Winchester you say
by texaswookie
Summary: Charles Emerson Winchester the III is bemoaning his family's downfall.


I own nothing of the 4077th group nor do I own the Supernatural or BTVS characters. This is an answer to a challenge at twisting the hellmouth. Been doing a lot of those lately.  


* * *

In a Boston Mansion an old man sighed wearily as he stared at the glass of brandy that he had before him. Life had not turned out the way that he had always thought that it would. He who was born of some of the truest and best stock was pretty much alone. His once great family having shattered and scattered to the four winds. He Charles Emerson Winchester who had mocked so many others for having nothing while he had it all was now surrounded by things but the family that should have been there was gone.

After returning from Korea he hadn't thought that things would ever seem as bad as they had in those days. Upon his return he had been shocked to find that his brother had defied their father and gone one way while a sister of his had married into Radar's rather large family. The fact that the true blood of the Winchesters had mixed with that of the O'Reilly clan had always been a bit of a sore point for him despite the fact that the rest of the family all seemed to think that it was a splendid thing to have happened. He blamed that reunion that Honeycuts wife had managed while they were all still in Korea had that not happened then its likely that their families would never have gotten as close as they had.

The great Winchester family had fallen apart afterwards though. His brother had moved to Kansas of all places and had seemingly disappeared except for the occasional letter. When the brother had died Charles had been shocked almost as shocked as hearing that he had a nephew. John Winchester had been a marine of all things. The man had no appreciation for what the Winchester name meant and even when he had met the man briefly he had been appalled. All of the good breeding that the Winchester line had being destroyed in a single generation. John Winchester had not been something that he wanted to consider.

It seemed someone had allowed the man to procreate though as he looked at the newspaper article. The serial killers Dean and Sam Winchester were dragging their family name through the mud. He looked at the picture and frowned as he saw a short man with a cocky grin and a twinkle in his eyes that reminded him more of Pierce than it did of himself or Radar. The size was obvious where he had gotten from. Then there was the tall giant figure that stood slightly behind him. Samuel Winchester the boy obviously took more after his side of the family. This boy had actually been where he had put a large amount of his faith for the family at one time. The boy was about to start law school of all things. While admittedly not as noble a profession as that of a doctor, it was still one that was impressive and one that dignified the family name.

Some of the people from the 4077th had offered their condolences to both himself and Radar. He didn't know what it was to think that his family had gone from the top to being nothing more than petty thugs.

Charles Winchester wondered if he should try and use the family influence to find the pair and to see if there was a way of making them see reason or something. It seemed that the name had done nothing but produce murderers though as his own granddaughter had disappeared for a few years only to reappear in California of all places. The girl had been arrested for numerous counts of assault, murder, and attempted murder. Faith Lehane hardly seemed like the girl that came from the good stock that she did. Somehow the Orielly family had rubbed some of their bad luck off onto them.

Last he heard the girl was hiding in Scotland of all places while the boys seemed to have an uncanny knack for slipping between the cracks of the FBI with a nearly unknown skill. He doubted even Klinger could have managed to sneak around with the ease that his grandchildren did.

Speaking of the unruly children he wouldn't be surprised if Pierce came by today. The Chief Medical Officer of the MASH unit had found his niche in an ER and become something of a legend at saving people's lives. Unfortunately for Charles he had left Crabapple Cove and moved to Boston and usually came by once a month to make sure that he was alright. The fact that he usually brought one of his grandchildren along was annoying considering that his grandchildren were all doing great. Then again they probably got their drive from their grandmother. Who else but Margaret would have the drive to keep them all in line.

It still wasn't fair though when he heard about the famous or successful children that they had. He looked the paper over and noticed that a Frank Burns grave had been disrupted, another sure sign that the Winchester Boys had passed through was the sign of a disrupted grave for some odd reason. He did find it ironic that it was the man that he had replaced though. He wondered what else they might have done to the grave. Then again if he knew then he would probably be expected to do something about them despite the fact that he had nothing to do with the group.

Sighing he tossed another drink back and hoped that someday he would be able to find a suitable heir to the Winchester legacy in the various other grandchildren from the other bits of the family. They would have to change their names to Winchester though if for no other reason than to ensure that the family named lived on after he was gone. A family as great as their own had to survive even this.  


* * *

"Remind me why we're here of all places again?" Dean grumbled, as he looked at the large gates that hid a giant mansion.

"We're out of friends, and we need a place to lay low for a few days." Sam returned to his brother. "With the leviathans posing as us we need to be out of sight of everyone."

"Yeah, but wouldn't Rufus's cabin work better than this?" Dean asked with distasted as he eyed the large house. Dean had always been a rather simple man and had never been overly fond of doing things with upper class people. He could play the game from time to time but he would rather shoot something than to smile and play games with something. He was more Rambo than James Bond.

"We need some place that we're not likely to be known." Sam returned tiredly having been arguing with his brother on this subject the entire trip to this place.

"And you really think that this grandfather or whatever is going to help us?" Dean asked skeptically as he finally finished picking the lock. "Dad always said that the guy wasn't going to ever be much help unless you wanted investing advice." He reminded his brother.

"We'll have to hope that he helps us." Sam returned.

"Uh huh. You do remember what happened the last time you tried to bond with a grandfather though right?" Dean asked as he checked his gun. "Samuel tried to kill us and offer us up to Crawley."

"I'm sure that it won't be that bad, besides its not like he has a life as crazy as ours." Sam returned.

"Fine, but I'm still going to have my gun ready on the off chance that he decides to try and gank us." Dean returned stubbornly as they approached the doors and rang the bell.

'Here we go.' all the Winchesters thought as the doors opened.

* * *

The End


End file.
